happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SaenihpNnylf/A Few Fun Fanon Based Polls
These are obviously just for fun they are taken from fanfictions that I do not own and scenes are in summery I tried to provide as much relevant information as I could that's important for the question. You can provide your reasons in comments. More will be added. From A Match Made in Hell by Flakyfan55 Mime pantomimes pointing a gun at one of the Tiger Solders. The Tiger Soldier laughs but is soon riddled with bullets and dies. Notes #There is never an actual gun. #The bullets came from Mime's "gun" #It was those shots that killed him with no other factors. #Apparently a similar idea was officially brainstormed... Does this break the no-firearms rule? Yes No From Measures of Acceptability by ToniFranz This works better as a script so: (Don't ask why Flippy didn't flip out, it's hard to explain) Lumpy: *picks up grenade* I've always wondered what these things are for. Can you tell me? Flippy: That's a grenade, you pull the pin and... Lumpy: You mean this pin? *pulls pin* Flippy: You idiot! Throw it out! Throw it out before it explodes! Lumpy: Ops sorry! *throws out pin* Flippy: Not the pin! The grenade! Lumpy: Oh! *throws the grenade but it bounces off the side of the window landing in-between them exploding and killing them both* Notes #This is the third time in a row Lumpy asked Flippy how a weapon works then uses it as directed killing someone. #Flippy remained Good Flippy throughout the whole scene. #If neither the pin or grenade was thrown out, Lumpy could have put the pin back in and it wouldn't have exploded, information Flippy should have known. #Though stupider than I see him, Lumpy is not entirely incompetent in this story. Who killed Lumpy and Flippy? Lumpy Flippy From Idol Hunting by Hatrfa327 A very young Lifty and Shifty are spending the day at a carnival and borrowed a camera from a stranger to take pictures with, not wanting it to get lost or broken, Shifty slips the camera into his pocket and forgets about it until they're long gone. Notes #They had expressed permission to borrow the camera in the first place. #They had every intention to return the camera. #Shifty himself looking back refers to this as their first theft. #They never stole anything before this and it was many years later when they truly stole something in a moment of both extreme desperation and extreme hesitation. #Not only did the stranger never get the camera back but Lifty and Shifty still have the camera to the present day. Does this count as Lifty and Shifty's first theft? Yes No From Killer Thoughts (no longer published) by WillowStoleTheCookie The writer's OC Autumn was Evil Flippy's best friend in childhood but after the war, she was left to believe that he died in battle for her own protection but when they're reunited, Fliqpy doesn't only not kill her but treats her injuries (that he had nothing to do with). When she regains consciousness, she leaves on her own and wasn't stop from doing so because Good Flippy had taken control and was just very confused. Inside, his head, Fliqpy demands to be let back out so that he could talk to her but Flippy outright refuses for obvious reasons. Notes #This story eliminates the resurrection process, aka death is permanent. #The last two times Fliqpy took control, he didn't kill or hurt anyone. #He not only has no interest in killing Autumn but wants to make sure she doesn't find out what he's become. #Good Flippy has zero interest in anything to do with Autumn leaving no alternative solution. #The flip out caused Good Flippy to miss his date with... you probably guessed it... Flaky so he has to apologize to her. #It is unknown what exactly Fliqpy would have said to her if Flippy had let him. Was Good Flippy being unreasonable? Yes No From Savin' Me by crystalblue19 To protect him from his brother, Flaky has been letting Lifty stay in her house while brutal injuries heal. Whenever she has any guests over, if Lifty calls them anything but their name, Flaky immediately lectures or at least sends him a glare. However, with one exception, throughout the story, Flaky and Shifty are the only one's to call Lifty by his name, everyone else calling him: thief, criminal, jerk, and/or big meanie, right in front of Flaky and even when directly talking to her about him and have no consequences in doing so. Notes #Most of what Lifty would call them are just as true like calling Nutty "the sugar freak" #It doesn't matter if what he calls them is something inherently positive, he's literally been called on calling Flippy "soldier". #In the one time someone else called him by his name, Giggles said it as this: "one of those thieves, Shifty or Lifty, I don't know which one." Implying that it might be partially that they can't tell which twin it is. #They have been lectured on doing or saying other things to/about Lifty, just not calling him these things. #This is a FlakyXLifty fic. Does Flaky have a double standard here? Yes No At one point in the same story, Lifty suggest that Flaky steal Flippy's wallet and taught her the basics on how to do it. In the next scene Flaky stole Flippy's wallet on her own accord. Notes #No threats direct or implied were made to get her to do it. #The only promise in doing so was that is would be fun. #Once she was busted, Flaky immediately returned the wallet and apologized. #Flippy blamed Lifty alone for teaching her how to do it. #Lifty did nothing to participate in the actual theft. #It's reasonable for Lifty to have assumed she wasn't actually going to do it. Who's fault is it that Flippy's wallet was stolen? Flaky's Lifty's General A few fan fictions write mostly random characters as relatives. For Example: Shattered Perspective by Arzir: Flaky is Flippy's adoptive daughter. and Fearful Addiction by lizzie-kurae: Lumpy is Flippy's uncle. Notes #I've only seen this done in humanized stories. #There are more examples but I'm lazy. #In the examples I gave, the family relationship is important to the plot. Is it okay to make characters be related that aren't in canon? Yes No Category:Blog posts